1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a universal wet/dry transfer pump and, more particularly, the invention relates to a universal wet/dry transfer pump which is a manually operated, portable suction device for many applications including, but not limited to, small-scale dredging and sampling operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thousands of people enjoy prospecting for gold and millions of people own recreational boats. At first, these groups might appear to have little in common; but one thing they do share is the need for a portable, effective dredging device. The prospector wants to suction sand, gold-bearing gravels, and water from stream and river bars and channels, and separate the heavier gold and gravels from the liquid; and the boater may wish to perform either regular bilge maintenance pumping or small-scale dredging of his boat-slip or docking area. In larger and commercial aquarium operations such a separating dredge can be used in cleaning tanks and gravels.